Metal Gear Merc
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: A new group of terrorist called 'New Age' have a new Metal Gear. In order to stop them, Snake must team up with the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool. Can Snake survive his partnership with Deadpool? R&R. I have edited the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, The Jonny T Factor here with my new Fan Fic. I Fucking love Deadpool, he is my favorite Marvel character of all times. So I thought it would be funny to have him partner with Snake. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Snake." said Col. Roy Campbell. Snake and him were in a sub preparing to begin Snake's new mission.

"Yes, Colonel." Snake replies.

"We need to go over some last minute details on your mission." Campbell informs him, "We are sure that the new model of Metal Gear is being held in the lower south wing of the base."

"So, Ocelot's built a new Metal Gear." Snake replies.

"No, it's a new group that calls themselves 'New Age'. Campbell replies, "They are skilled soldiers trained by the government for search and destroy missions. They soon betrayed the government and became mercenaries, soldiers without a country."

Snake eyes Campbell, "Doesn't sound that hard." Snake replies.

"It shouldn't be, since you have a partner that's already in the the base." Campbell says.

"What?" Snake responds, jumping to his feet, "I never agreed to a partner."

Campbell sighs, "We thought that we should bring in a mercenary of our own." he replies, "They say he's the best there is."

"I don't work well with partners." Snake informs him.

"Well you'll have to try." Campbell responds, "He's already been payed."

Snake pull out a cigarette and lights it, "What's this guy's name?" he asks.

Campbell picks up a file and hands it to Snake, Snake opens the file as Campbell replies, "He goes by the name Deadpool."

Snake reads the file, "There's not alot of information here, only that he was a part of some project called 'Weapen X'." he states.

"It was the only file we could get our hands on." responds Campbell.

"Huh, hard to work with someone who gives little information about himself." Snake replies as he finishes his cigarette. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

Campbell nods, "I'm sure." he anwsers, "Now, remember your mission."

"Got it." Snake replies as he puts his scubba mask on and dives into the water. He swam until he reached the sandy beach. He was on a small island 300 miles off the North Pacific coast. He removes the mask, then hears his codec beep. "This is Snake."

"Snake, it Otacon." the voice says.

"Huh, good to see that your working on this mission too." Snake replies.

"Yeah, it's good to work on another mission." Otacon says, "But back to important subjects, you need to stay out of sight, there are gaurds stationed all over the base. Stay low, remember you don't have many suplies, so you need to arm yourself with whatever you can find."

"Understood." Snake replies ending the transmission. He stands to his feet and arms himself with his knife and socom, then ventures into the jungle. When he is 500 feet deep in the jungle, he spies a gaurd post. But there was no gaurd. He sneaks over to the post, he finds the gaurd with a bullet through his head. "What the hell?" he questions. A drop of blood lands on Snake's hand, he looks up to see a dead soldier hanging on a tree by three ninja stars. Snake contacts Campbell on his codec, "Colonel, I found 2 soldiers dead, one by gun shot, other by ninja stars." he informs him.

"It must have been Deadpool." Campbell response, "He's classfied as a ninja warrior."

"Another ninja, huh." Snake says, "Starting to seem like Shadow Moses."

"Snake, try to locate Deadpool." Campbell says ending the transmission.

Snake moves on through the jungle, he then reaches the base. Snake pulls out his scope and studies the base, he sees the base is surrounded by many armed soldiers. He see a truck full of more soldiers drive into the base. He then puts his scope away as he arms himself with his knife and socom, then moves into the base trying to keep out of sight. Snake hides behind a parked trunk, thinking of a way to get into the building.

"THERE HE IS!" a gaurd yells.

Snake fears that he has been spotted, but they were talking about a red and black figure standing in the middle of the base.

"Drop your weapens!" a soldier orders.

"Nah." the figure replies

"What?" the soldier questions, "That's an order!"

"Don't really feel like it." the figure answers.

The soldiers start to surround him, "Have it your way." the soldier replies.

The figure pulls out 2 katanas, and spins around slicing the soldiers' guns. He then starts to stab and slice the soldiers. Then pulls out 2 guns oozies and fires at the soldiers. Snake notices a soldier sneaking up behind the figure, he shoots the soldier. The figure turns around and sees the dead soldier. "Huh, don't remember killing him, oh well." the figure says.

Snake joins the figure in killing the soldier. Soon all the soldiers are dead.

The figure spots Snake and points his guns at him. "Hey you!" the figure shouts at Snake. Snake turns his head towards him. "I only have one question for you, where'd you get that sweet ass suit?" the figure questions.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.**

* * *

Snake watches the figure in red and black carefully. "Are you Deadpool?" he questions.

The figure took one of his oozies to his chin and cocked his head as if he was thinking. "Well, I think that's what it says on my underwear. Want me to check?" he questions.

Snake smiles, "Ha, very funny." he replies.

Deadpool stands there in silence for a moment, then replies, "That doesn't answer my question."

Snake raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?" Snake asks.

Deadpool starts to unbuckle his belt.

"No!" Snake replies.

Deadpool buckles his belt back. "Huh, thought you were gay there for a second." he says.

Snake sighs, then starts to question him. "So, what's your real name?"

"Wade T. Wilson." Deadpool answers, he puts away his oozies.

"Huh, what's your goal in life?" Snake questions.

Deadpool places his hand on his side as he answers, "My goal in life is to travel the world, meet new and exciting people."

Snake nods.

"And kill them." Deadpool adds.

Snake stops nodding, "What are your hobbies?" Snake asks.

"Killing, being paid to kill, being paid to kill by the one I should kill to kill the one who paid me to kill that person, and killing people who double cross me." Deadpool replies.

Snake regrets asking, "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, making pornographic jokes, watching Golden Girls, eating chimichangas, and breaking the fourth wall." Deadpool answers.

"Breaking the what?" Snake questions.

"Nevermind." Deadpool replies, "So, are you my partner, or am I going to have to kill you? Cause I'm really good at killing."

"Yeah, I'm Snake." he replies.

"Whoa, you mean Snake, as in Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid games?" Deadpool questions.

"What?" Snake asks, his codec beeps. "Otacon, I've located Deadpool."

"That's great, Snake." Otacon replies, "Now you have to locate Metal Gear and destroy it."

"Whoa, nerd alert." Deadpool says threw his codec.

"Hey, how did you..." Otacon replies.

"Not important." Deadpool says.

"Unless you have something important to tell us, then get the hell off your codec!" Snake orders.

"Hey nerd, I bet you haven't even fucked a girl." Deadpool says.

"Yes I have, I slept with my step mo..." Otacon catches himself.

"HA, HA, HA, DUDE, YOU FUCKED YOUR STEP MOM, HA, HA, HA!" Deadpool laughs shutting off his codec.

"Oh god." Otacon moans.

"You should really watch what you say." Snake informs him, then ends the transmission.

Deadpool was still laughing, "Oh man, how low have you sank." he says.

Snake grabs him by his collar, "Listen, this is an important mission, the world depends on us now!" he growls at him.

"Okay, okay." Deadpool replies, "Just have a little fun."

"Huh, this gonna be along mission." Snake sighs.

The two enter the storage building. They stumble on to two gaurd is the hall.

"We need to take out those gaurds." Snake informs Deadpool.

"No problem." Deadpool replies, pulls out his katanas and runs down the hall like an idiot. He slices the heads off the gaurds.

Snake runs up behind him. "Are you an idiot?" he yells.

"Very much so." Deadpool replies.

Snake just looks at him for a minute, then questions, "Why did Campbell think you were a good partner for me, again?"

"Cause we're both the meaning of awesome." Deadpool replies.

Snake is silent again.

"Quick, boy and girls," Deadpool says, "Which do you think I'll do next? Is it, A: I make a pornographic joke. B: We go out for chimichangas. Or C: I say something smart, then damn the author for not letting me do A or B. Choose now. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Thanks for playing. The world depends on us now, we can't let the terrorist activate Metal Gear. Dammit I wanted to make a pornographic joke and eat chimichangas, Damn you The Jonny T Factor, damn you to hell!"

"Are you done?" Snake questions.

"Yeah, lets go." Deadpool replies.

"I have a feeling that when this is over, I'll be putting a bullet in my head." Snake tells himself.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.**

* * *

The two reach a control room with a group of people inside.

"Those must be the members of New Age." Snake informs Deadpool.

"Huh, I wonder what kind off music they listen to." Deapool replies.

"Shh, I can't hear them with you talking." Snake says.

One of the members questions a soldier. "Has that intruder been taken care of yet?" the man asks. He is dressed all in black, a black shirt, black coat, black pants, and black boots. His black hair was in large braids.

"No sir." the soldier replies, "We haven't been able to find him."

"Hmm, tell me," the man responds, "How hard is it to find a ninja dressed in red and black?"

The soldier grows scared, "S-sir, he's very skilled and moves quick." the soldier replies.

"That's no excuse." the man says, pulling a gun from his coat and shooting the soldier in the face.

"IN THE FACE!" Deadpool yells.

Thankfully they didn't hear him. "Now, unless all of you want to end up like him, you better take care of the intruder." the man warns.

"Yes, sir!" the other soldiers reply. They leave the room.

"Did you really have to kill that soldier in here?" a young girl questioned. Her she was dress in a silver latex suit. Her hair was white with black streaks.

"Show your power whenever it's needed, Angel." the man answers.

"Jackal, they're not giving in to our demands." says a black man. He was wearing a white tux and black dress shoes.

Jackal smiles, "Don't worry, they'll give in." he replies, "Bass, is Metal Gear up and running yet?"

A younger looking man replies, "Yes." He was wearing a black coat that covered most of his body.

"Good, all of you, prepare yourselfs for our guest." Jackal reples.

The group leaves the room.

"Huh, did you get that?" Snake questions.

"Yeah." Deadpool replies, "I'd fuck that chick."

"What is wrong with you?" Snake growls.

"I'm just sayin, I'd put my dick in her." Deadpool explains.

A soldier hears them and moves close to them. The soldier is caught by Snake, "Get down on your knees." Snake orders.

"And open that pretty mouth of yours." Deadpool adds.

"Shut up!" Snake yells. "Where is Metal Gear located?" Snake interrogates the soldier.

"I'll never tell!" the soldier responds.

"Oh well." Deadpool replies, pulls out his socom and shoots the soldier in the head.

"What the hell are doing!" Snake yells.

"Well he wasn't going to tell us." Deadpool informs him.

"We could have forced him to!" Snake yells again.

"Oh, but that's not as fun as killing." Deadpool complains.

Snake calls Campbell on his codec. "Colonel, I can't take working with this idiot any longer." Snake informs him, "He could blow this entire mission."

"I don't care, Snake." Campbell replies, "He's the best we've got. Now hurry and find Metal Gear."

Snake switches his codec to Otacon. "Otacon, do you know who those people were." he questions.

"Yeah, their New Age." Otacon answers, "The leader is Jackal. They say he's killed an entire village in the middle east in less than 10 minutes all by himself."

"Ha, that's nothing." Deadpool replies.

"Any way," Otacon replies, "That girl was Angel. She makes use of her looks in order to get close to her targets, then kills them. That man in white was Dove. Don't let his looks fool you, he's skilled with explosives. And that guy with the coat was Bass. He's said to be insane. He was going to be discharged, until the group betrayed the government."

"This sounds like it might take me longer than I thought." Snake states.

"Hurry and find Metal Gear before they strike." Otacon says ending the transmission.

Snake turns around to see Deadpool eating something. "What the hell are you eating?" he questions.

"Chimichanga." Deadpool replies, "I got hungry while you were talking to the nerd."

"Where did you get it?" Snake asks.

"I asked The Jonny T Factor to write it in." Deadpool replies, "You know, that is a weird name for an author. I mean most authors who write on this site have something they like or something that has to do with what their writing about. Like Vegeta92 writes Dragon Ball Z fan fics, you don't know what to expect from The Jonny T Factor. How are we suppose to know he writes a Watchmen parody done with Ed, Edd, n Eddy, or a Watchmen/ Teen Titans crossover, or even a Teen Titans crossover done with the Dark Knight."

"That's it!" Snake says pulling out his socom, "Fuck Campbell!" He shoots Deadpool in the heart.

Deadpool looks down at the bullet hole, it soon disappears, Deadpool looks back at Snake and take another bite of his chimichanga.

"What the hell?" Snake questions in shock.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that when a was a part of Weapan X they gave me a healing factor?" Deadpool questions, "Which pretty much makes me immortal."

"AAAHHH"Snake yells. **(Like when he die in the game.)**

**(Whoa, can I try that?)**

**(Deadpool? How the fuck did you get in here?)**

**(Jonny ol' boy, you know me. Breaking the fourth wall is my favorite thing to do.)**

**(Get back into the story, Deadpool.)**

**(But I want to hang out here. Hey, hows that sister of your's.)**

**(GET THE FUCK OUT!)**

**(Fine, little bitch. Oh, before I go, What the fuck does .']['. mean? You use it alot in your Watchmen stories.)**

**(That's suppose to be Rorschach's stamp. He leaves it alot in the graphic novel.)**

**(Oh, so there's really no purpose for it.)**

**(No, I just like to use it.)**

**(Okay, bye nerd.)**

Deadpool steps back with Snake.

"Where the hell were you?" Snake questions.

"Not important." Deadpool replies.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.  
**

* * *

Snake and Deadpool search level B1 of the weapons storage unit.

Snake spies a AK-47 and picks it up, "This will help us."

"Dude, I have like six of those with me." Deadpool informs Snake.

"Huh?" Snake questions, "What kind weapons do you have?"

Deadpool thinks for a minute, "Hmm, I got grenades, I got PSG1s, I got stingers, I got a rock..." Deaddpool answers.

"WHAT?" Snake yells, "You've had all that stuff this whole time, and you haven't told me?"

"Yep." Deadpool replies.

"Then what the hell are we doing in a weapon storage unit?" Snake questions.

"I don't know, I was following your lead." Deadpool answers.

Snake places the palm of his hand over his face. He sighs, "Fuck it, let's just go." he replies.

The two head back up to the ground floor. When the down to the elevator opened, they find the area was cleared out.

"Where are the soldiers?" Snake questions.

"Hmm, maybe their on their coffie break." Deadpool answer. Just then a flock of doves flew out from a truck, then a figure dressed in white stepped out.

"My children." the man in white greets.

Snake points his socom at the man, "Who are you?"

"A child just like you, my name is Dove." the man answers.

"Gaaaayyyy!" Deadpool replies.

"You mock the name that God has given me?" Dove response, "You are not a holy man."

"That's not true." Deadpool states, "Right before I kill someone they scream, 'HOLY SHIT'!"

Dove shakes his head, "May the good Lord have mercy on you, my child." he says. He gets down on one knee and starts to pray, "Dear Lord, please forgive me for the sinful act that I am about to take part in. You know that I am a just man, and just should be shown to the unjust. And I ask you for the power that I will need, in the wonderful name of Jesus I pray." He stands to his feet, "Oh yes, I feel the good Lord's grace upon me."

Deadpool looks at Snake, "And they call me nuts." he says.

Dove disappeared from their sight. "Where did he go?" Snake asks. All of a sudden, a bomb go off in front of them. They both hit the wall hard.

"Okay... that hurt." Deadpool comments. A grenade his thrown in front of him. Snake moves away fast. But it blows up on Deadpool, his wounds heal quick, but he is knocked out. Snake searches for Dove, he spots him and shoots at him. Dove is hit but is not out. He throws flash grenade at him. It goes off blinding Snake, he regains his sight soon after. Snake knew that the only way he could find him quickly, is if he had thermal goggles. He runs over to Deadpool, "Deadpool, do you have any thermal goggles?" he asks.

"Uh... Bea Arthur? Is that you?" Deadpool moans in his sleep.

"What? N-... yes it me, Bea." Snake replies, "Deadpool, do have any thermal goggles?"

"Uh... yeah there in the pocket on the back of me belt, Bea." Deadpool answers.

Snake reaches into the pocket, and pulls them out, "Thanks." he says.

"Your welcome. Nightie night, Bea." Deadpool replies, passing out again.

Snake goggle puts the goggles over his eyes, and turns them on. He already has his sight set on Dove, aims for his heart and fires. Dove is hit and drops to the ground. Snake runs over to Deadpool and tries to wake him up, "Get up!" Snake orders slapping Deadpool in the head.

"Meryl!" Deadpool grunts waking up.

"How do you know Meryl?" Snake questions.

"Who?" Deadpool replies.

"Nevermind, get up." Snake orders.

"Where's that Dove guy?" Deadpool asks.

"He's down, easy for some reason." Snake answers.

"Duh, he's the first boss in this fan fic." Deadpool replies.

"Okay, are you high, or did your parents drop you on your head when you were a baby?" Snake questions.

"I don't know." Deadpool replies and nothing more.

The two stroll over to Dove, who was still alive. "Oh... Lord, forgive me..." Dove prays.

"Hold that thought." Deadpool stops him, "We'll continue with your final words on the next chapter."

Snake looks at Deadpool confused, "What the hell are you talking...

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Please Review. Thanks.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.  


* * *

Last time on Metal Gear Merc, Snake and the awesome Deadpool fought the first member of New Age, Dove, or as I like to call him, Pussy. Deadpool went after Dove, while Snake cried like a little bitch. Deadpool defeated Dove, with only one shot, and Chuck Norris came out and said, "Wow Deadpool, you're almost as awesome as me." And that sexy ass bitch named, Angel, came out and said, "Oh, Deadpool, you're so awesome. Let me suck you dick." So Deadpool whipped out his four foot...**

**(Huh, what smells like chimichangas? DEADPOOL! What the hell are you doing?)**

**(Uh, making a few spell checks to chapter five.)**

**(Oh, oka... wait, I haven't even started on chapter five. Let me see that, Last time... Pussy... Chuck Norris... Four foot! Oh, you are so full of shit!)**

**(Oh, come on, Jonny. It would make an awesome fan fic.)**

**(Dude, if you don't get out now, I'll take away your healing factor, and have you die.)**

**(WHAT? You can't do that!)**

**(I can do whatever I want, this is my fan fic. I AM YOUR GOD NOW!)**

**(Okay, I'm leaving.)**

**(Sorry, folks. Here's what really happened, Snake fought Dove, while Deadpool was out cold. Snake used thermal goggles to find Dove, and took him out. Snake and Deadpool are now over top of Dove, while he says his last words.)**

Snake and Deadpool listen as Dove says his final words. "Lord, forgive me. I have done wrong, I have failed you."

Snake drops to one knee, "Where's Metal Gear being held." he questions.

"Ha, ha, my child," Dove replies, "You know not of our plans, you do not know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Snake demands to know.

"Our demands from the government." Dove answers, he coughs up blood.

"What is it, all the porn you can get?" Deadpool asks, "Cause that sounds like a good demand."

"Your friend is an idiot." Dove informs Snake.

"We're not friends." Snake replies.

"Yeah, we're not friend." Deadpool repeats, "We're lovers." Deadpool rubs Snake's leg.

"Will you get the hell off of me!" Snake yells, pushing him away.

Dove shakes his head, "Right now, death would be a blessing." he states, "Lord, it's time that I come home." Dove's life slowly fades away.

"Damn." Snake exclaims, "Didn't get the information we needed."

"Thank god he's gone." Deadpool states, "He was such a buzz kill."

Snake pulls out one of his smokes and lights it.

Deadpools out a Play Boy and reads.

"What are doing?" Snake questions.

"Trying to get my fap on." Deadpool answers, unzipping his pants.

Snake looks at him with a serious face.

"What?" Deadpool questions, "You have your smokes, I have my fapping."

Snake points his socom between Deadpool's legs, "If you try that here, I'll shoot it off." he warns.

Deadpool stops in his tracks, "Then where can I do it?" he asks.

"Do you really need to?" Snake questions.

"Might as well." Deadpool answers, "It's just gonna get in the way later."

Snake sighs, "Fine, go to the bathroom, and hurry." Snake orders.

Deadpool enters the restroom, ten minutes later, Deadpool exits the restroom.

"What the hell took you so... nevermind, I don't wanna know." Snake changes his mind.

The two leave the storage unit. Five minutes later, a soldier enters the restroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" we hear the soldier scream.

Snake and Deadpool wander their way out and into the open.

Deadpool stops Snake, "Wait, I think that this is the part where we're surrounded by a shit load of soldiers." he informs him.

Just then, a large group of soldiers come from nowhere and surround the two.

"See, what did I tell you?" Deadpool responds.

The members of New Age reveal themselves. Jackal walks over to them.

"At last we meet, Solid Snake." Jackal greets.

"Huh, so your the leader of this operation." Snake responds.

Jackal smiles, "I see you already know about us." he replies, "So they send in the great Solid Snake to stop us." He looks at Deadpool, "And an idiot."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?" Deadpool asks.

"Once again, an idiot." Jackal replies.

Snake pulls his socom on Jackal, but Jackal quickly grabs Snake's arm, and twist around to ram his elbow into Snake's face. He twists Snake's arm to force him to release the gun. Then sweeps Snake's legs out for under him, forcing him to the ground.

"Hmm, I know CQC, Snake." Jackal informs Snake, "Unlike the rest of New Age, I was given the same extreme training as you."

Snake tries to get back to his feet, but is unable to.

Angel walks over to them. She kicks Snake in the face, "You killed my brother, you bastard!" she screams at him.

"Hey, baby." Deadpool greets Angel, "How about you, me and some chimichangas when this is all over?"

Angel smiles, then kicks him hard between the legs.

"OOOOH, SWEET BABIIIEEES!" Deadpool screams in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Fuck off, Asshole!" Angel replies.

"Take them away." Jackal orders the soldiers, as Deadpool moans, "Oooh, I think one of them popped."

The soldiers carry Snake and Deadpool away.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.**  


* * *

Snake wakes up in a cell with Deadpool. "Uh, where are we?"

"In a cell." Deadpool replies.

"I can see that." Snake informs, "I mean where did they take us?"

"I don't know." Deadpool answers, "I couldn't see with all the tears in my eyes from that falcon kick to my nuts."

Snake stands to his feet and looks around the room. He finds that all his and Deadpool's gear is gone. His codec beeps, "Colonel, me and Deadpool have been caught and locked in a cell." he informs.

"Well, you two need to find a way out of there." Campbell replies, "Maybe you can fool the gaurd into opening the door."

Snake switches over to Otacon, "Otacon, you didn't tell me that Jackal was a master at CQC." he says.

"I had no idea." Otacon explains, "The government must have kept his training on a low profile."

"Huh, maybe they had plans to make their own secret weapon." Snake states.

"Maybe." Otacon agrees, "How's Deadpool?"

Deadpool cuts in, "Well, my right nut has just grown back, so I feel a little better." Deadpool informs.

"Good to hear." Otacon says grinning on the other line. Snake ends the transmission.

Snake searches for a way out. He turns his attention towards the beds. "Deadpool, I know a way to get out of here." Snake tells him, "All we need to do is hide under these beds when the gaurd goes to take a piss. I've done it before on Shadow Moses."

"Uh, why don't I just teleport us out of here?" Deadpool questions.

Snake looks at him in silence, then questions, "You can teleport?"

"Yep." Deadpool answers.

"So why didn't you just teleport us away from those soldiers?" Snake asks.

"I don't know." Deadpool replies.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?" Snake growls.

"I don't know." Deadpool repeats.

Snake shakes his head, "You know what, if I keep asking we'll be hear even longer." he states, "Let's just go."

"Okay." Deadpool replies jumping on Snake's back and teleporting to the outside of the cell. Snake quickly snaps the gaurd's neck. The two find their gear on a table, and load up.

"We need to know where we're located." Snake informs, "Find something that will tell where we are."

They both search the room, until Deadpool found their location, "Dude, we're at some place called the Testing Base."

"The Testing Base?" Snake questions, "This might be where their keeping Metal Gear."

Deadpool sticks his head down the hall and spies a gaurd coming their way. Deadpool teleports behind the gaurd and slices his throat open, but didn't notice that there was a camera there that sees him. The alarm sounds, "Oh shit." Deadpool says to himself.

"Come on, let's go!" Snake orders. The two run down a hall to a nearby elevator. They both open fire on the soldiers that come after them. The elevator soon arrives and they hop in. Snake presses the button that read 'Docking Unit'. The doors shut as the elevator travels downwards.

They both stand there in silence for a moment, then Deadpool breaks it, "So, how 'bout them Bears?"

Snake looks at him with a serious face, "I don't watch football." he replies.

"Sorry, just tryin to start small talk." Deadpool explains. They're both silent again, "So did you ever fuck Meryl?"

"What?" Snake questions.

"Hey, we're at our stop." Deadpool states when the elevator stops. The door slides open to reveal a dark room.

"Where the hell are we?" Snake questions. They hear a soft voice speak Spanish.

"Serpiente." the voice calls.

"Snake." Snake translates.

"Usted es malado." the voice says.

"You are evil." Snake translates.

"Un hombre santo ha caído por usted las manos." the voice states.

"A holy man has fallen by you hands." Snake translates.

"Descontentan al señor, Jesucristo." the voice informs.

"The Lord, Jesus Christ, is displeased." Snake translates.

"Y él me ha enviado para castigarle." the voice states, growing closer.

"And he has sent me to punish you." Snake translates, pulls his socom out preparing for a battle.

"¡Sienta la energía impresionante del bajo!" the voice says, as the lights flip on to reveal the figure know as Bass.

"Feel the awesome power of Bass!" Snake translate, pointing his gun towards Bass.

"Whoa, Jonny T's getting more creative." Deadpool states.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.  
**

* * *

Snake and Deadpool stare down the man in the black coat.

"You die here, Snake." Bass states.

"Wait, what the fuck? You speak english?" Deadpool questions, "Then why the fuck did you speak spanish? There's no reason for it, it's just fucking confusing!

"He spoke spanish as a sign of respect for his people." Snake explains.

"That's just stupid, and I'm Deadpool." Deadpool replies.

"Enough talk." Bass states. He pulls off his coat to reveal a red pattern on his chest and arms. He shows his face, which has a red pattern on it as well. His hands had bandages around them. He was wearing blood red pants. Two large claws shot out from his wrists.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Deadpool yells in shock, "BARAKAPOOL? We have to fight BARAKAPOOL!"

"Who the hell is Barakapool?" Snake questions confused.

"The son of a bitch who raped Deadpool in his first live action movie." Deadpool explains, "This battle is all mine."

Campbell speaks to Deadpool through his codec, "Deadpool, you can't take him by yourself." he informs.

"You'll be destroyed." Otacon cuts into the transmission.

"EVERYBODY, CHILL THE FUCK OUT... I got this." Deadpool informs. Deadpool pulls his katanas out. "Okay, let's go you ugly abomination!" Deadpool orders, giving the bring it on hand signal with his middle figure.

The two charge at each other. Deadpool's katanas connect with Bass' claws, Deadpool shoves him back and tries to round-house kick him. Bass ducks and rams one of his claws into Deadpool's chest.

"Huh, I guess that's the fastest way to a man's heart." Deadpool comments. He stabs Bass in stomach with his katanas. "Hey kids, it's time for nice game of Operation." Deadpool states, "Let's see if we can get those damn butterflies out of that stomach." Deadpool pulls his katanas out of Bass and stabs him again. "Don't touch the sides." Deadpool informs.

Bass removes his claw from Deadpool's chest and kicks him away. He pulls Deadpools katanas out of his stomach and throws them to the ground.

Deadpool pulls his oozies out and fires at Bass. Bass is struck a few times as his wounds heal, then blocks the rest with his claws. Deadpool teleports behind him and points his gun at his head,"BANG! Heh, heh, just kidding." Deadpool jokes. Bass teleports behind him and cuts off his head.

"Ouch, ouch, I really hate when this happens." Deadpool says as his head falls to the ground. "Oh Body, would you mind picking me back up?" Deadpool's body picks his head up and puts it back on. "Wait, this isn't right." Deadpool comments when he finds that his head is on backwards. Bass round-house kicks him, knocking his head all the way back to his front. "Much better, thanks." Deadpool replies. He turns and throws ninja stars at Bass. The stars connect with Bass, forcing him back into a wall.

Snake watches the two continue to fight.

Deadpool shoves his katanas into Bass, pinning him to the wall. Deadpool puts his hands into some pockets on his belt, he removes them, revealing brass knuckles. He rams his fists into Bass' face. "This is for being an abomination!" Deadpool informs, punching Bass, "This is for coming back to life at the end of that movie, with no hopes that I'll get my own movie! This is for pissing off Ryan Reynolds! This is for Rob Liefeld! This is for Bea Arther! This is for the Oil Spill! And this is for taking the mouth out of THE MERC WITH THE MOUTH!" Deadpool punches him one more time.

"Is he dead yet?" Snake questions.

"Nope." Deadpool answers. He pulls one of his katanas out and slices Bass' head off. He pulls a grenade out and sticks it in Bass' mouth and throws it, the head blows up. "Now he's dead." Deadpool informs. "Deapool fans of the world, BARAKAPOOL IS DEEEEEAAAAD!"

Snake lowers his head and sighs, "Come on, we don't have much time." he informs.

The two enter the elevator as a thought enters Snake's mind. "Wait, Bass is suppost to be like you, right?" he questions Deadpool.

Deadpool nods.

"Was he in the Weapon X Program like you?" Snake asks.

"Yep." Deadpool answers.

Snake turns on his codec and contacts Campbell. "Colonel, there's something you're not telling me." he informs Campbell.

Campbell sighs, "I knew you would find out sooner or later." he replies, "The reason we brought in Deadpool was because these are not normal mercenaries. They were soldiers created by the Weapon X Program, funded by the government. They wanted a group of super soldiers, all of them have the same healing factor as Deadpool, except Dove. His DNA wasn't suitable for the project. After the soldiers turned on the government and got their hands on the blue prints for Metal Gear , they then decided to send in old members of Weapon X to stop them. But the only one we could locate was Deadpool, and that was by pure luck."

"So, since Deadpool was the only one you could find, you sent me along with him." Snake replies.

"That's right." Campbell answers, "We needed someone to help lead Deadpool through the mission, and keep him out of trouble."

"Don't you just love when a story comes together?" Deadpool questions.

"Anyway, it took awhile to talk the government into hiring Deadpool, due to his past history, but soon they broke down and gave in." Campbell explains.

"You should have told me about this, Colonel." Snake informs, "So I would know about what I was dealing with."

"I'm sorry, Snake." Campbell replies, "But you can't let this come between you and your mission."

"I won't." Snake replies.

"Good, now hurry and find Metal Gear." Campbell reminds ending the transmission.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. Contest

**Hey, it's The Jonny T Factor here to ask the fans of Metal Gear Merc what they think should happen in chapter 8. Like, do you want Deadpool and Snake to start a friendship? Or, do you want Deadpool and Snake to tell each other about their past love. You can even put yourself in the fan fic. Anything you want. And which ever one that I like the most, I'll write. Just nothing gay, racist, or ripped off from other fan fics. You will be noticed for your idea. This is a treat for all the fans of my work. I can't wait to here your ideas. I will write and post the chapter on 8/18/10. Thanks.**

**sign,**

**The Jonny T Factor**


	9. Chapter 8

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.

* * *

**

Hey, Deadpool here to present the winner of the chapter 8 contest. And the winner is, drum roll please...

**Uh, Deadpool... we don't have a drum.**

***Gun shot* And the winner is... Another Dead Hero!**

***Crowd cheers***

**So thanks, Another Dead Hero. This one's for you. **

Snake and Deadpool exit the elevater.

"Metal Gear must be here somewhere." Snake states.

"Well, we're not going to find it in this chapter." Deadpool informs.

"What are you talking about?" Snake questions.

"Well, it wasn't Another Dead Hero's idea." Deadpool answers.

"Dammit, do you ever shut the hell up?" Snake yells.

"The truth is, no." Deadpool replies.

"Snake, Deadpool!" yells a voice.

Snake and Deadpool turn their attentions to the voice.

It was Jackal. He was standing next to Angel. "I see that you've already taken out another member of our team." he says. "But that's nothing to brag about, they both we're weak. Nothing compared to me and Angel."

Snake points his socom at them, "Where are you keeping Metal Gear?" Snake demands to know.

Jackal smiles, "It doesn't matter anymore." Jackal replies, "Metal Gear is already acttive, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Damn!" Snake yells.

"Well, we're boned." Deadpool says, "Well, its been great workin with ya." Deadpool turns and starts to walk away.

"Get over here!" Snake orders.

"Snake!" Angel calls out, "I want your head." She leaps down in front of the two.

"Boobs." Deadpool says looking at her chest.

"Go on, Jackal." Angel says, "I can take care of them."

"Hmm, make me proud." Jackal replies as he teleports away.

"Boooobs." Deadpool repeats, still looking at her chest.

"Idiot." Angel says to herself.

"Your brother had a choice." Snake informs Angel, "He could have turned himself in."

"My brother was a good man!" Angel yells.

"A good man who killed people." Snake states.

"He did what God wanted him to do." Angel replies, "Punish evil."

"Booooobiiieees." Deadpool says, extending his hand to touch one.

Angel pulls out a sword and slices Deadpool's hand off.

Deadpool looks down at his hand, then back at Angel's chest. He tries to touch one with his another hand. Snake stops him. Deadpool bends over and picks his hand back up and puts it back on.

Angel enter a battle stance, "I will kill you." she informs Snake.

"Oh goodie, another boss battle." Deadpool says cheerfully. He pulls out his katanas and prepares to fight.

Snake aims his socom at Angel, "We don't have to do this." He informs her.

"Yes, we do!" Angel replies, as she tries to stab Snake. With luck, Snake dodged it.

Snake opens fire on her, she spins her sword to catch the bullets. Deadpool teleports behind her and stabs her through her chest. "Listen, Babe." Deadpool says, "If you go out with me then you get to live in my old warehouse with me, a talking zombie head of me, all the chimichangas you can eat, and every season of The Golden Girls to watch. So, what do ya say?" Angel rams her elbow in his face. "So, is that a yes, or a maybe?" he questions. She pulls his katana out and flings it between his legs. "WHY?" Deadpool screams in pain.

**(Cause I like doing that.)**

"Fuck you, Jonny T!" Deadpool yells with tears in his eyes.

Angel swings her sword and cuts a gash in Snake's arm. Snake fires more bullets at her. A few connected, but she healed quickly. She charges at him and tries to slice off his head, but Snake ducks and stabs her in the side with his knife. She pulls it out and flings it behind her, sending it into Deadpool's head. "Pancakes!" Deadpool calls out as he stumbles back. Snake pulls out his AK-47 and fires straight into Angels chest. Her wounds healed as if it never even happened. She teleports behind Snake and rakes her blade across his back. Deadpool comes to his sences, **(I can't believe I just wrote that.) **and pulls the knife out of his head. He charges at Angel with his oozies out and shoots at her like an idiot. Angel turn her attention towards him and slices the two oozies. "Hey, it took me a long time to steal those two, you bitch!" he yells. Angel kicks him in the face, Deadpool stumbles back as she pulls out a knife and jumps on top of him. She stabs him over and over in the head, "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, okay, ouch, that's enough, ouch, ouch, okay, this is really pissing me off!" Deadpool states. He flings her to the ground and pulls out a shot gun. He points it at her head, "I wouldn't try teleporting if I was you." he warns, "You can't teleport fast enough to aviod a shot from point blank range, I should know, I've tried. I didn't know much about you guys until a fought that freak with the claws, down stair. And I've learned that you guys have a weak point, If I destroy the brain, you die. Its just like a zombie movie. Now, I'm sure that a shot gun blast to the head might work." His finger is on the trigger, he stares into her blue eyes, but he can't pull the trigger.

"What are you waiting for? SHOOT!" Snake orders.

A single tear flows from Angel's eye. Deadpool's eye twitches. He sighs, "You're lucky your hot as fuck." he states, "Now, I'm going to give you one chance, you get out here or I will kill you."

Angel nods her head, "Thank you." she replies, then teleports away.

"What the hell was that?" Snake yells, "She almost killed us!"

"Snake, do you believe love can bloom on a battlefield?" Deadpool questions.

"Oh god, not this speak again." Snake replies.

"Ha, ha, just kidding." Deadpool informs, "Its hard to kill a woman. Well, I mean its easy to kill one, but..."

"I know what you mean." Snake replies, "So please don't try to explain it."

The two head off and continue their search.

**Once again, all credit goes to Another Dead Hero for the idea.**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 9

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.  
**

* * *

Snake and Deadpool exit the Testing Bay into the Reseach Lab.

Snake's codec beeps.

"Snake, this must be where there keeping Metal Gear." Campbell informs, "There's nowhere left to search."

"Colonel, do you think we can stop it in time?" Snake questions, "Jackal said it was already active."

"You'll have to try." Campbell replies, "Now hurry." The tranmission ends.

Snake and Deadpool find a room full armed soldier gaurding a large crate.

"I think we just found Metal Gear's location." Snake informs Deadpool.

"Huh, I wonder what gave you that idea." Deadpool replies, "I don't see it, all I see is a bunch of gaurd surrounding a giant crate in the middle of the... oooh."

"Shhh." Snake orders him to be silent.

The two spy Jackal and Angel on top of the crate, "We have been used for the government's own purpose!" Jackal states, "We did what we thought was right, we slaughtered millions of people for them! They told us that we were heros, proud warriors of our country! Then, on July 18th, 2010, they betrayed us! That fucking bitch, Naomi Hunter, is the cause of this! When we are finished with the government, we will have her head!"

"Naomi?" Snake questions to himself.

"I smell a plot point!" Deadpool states.

"!" appears over all of the soldiers.

Jackal smiles when he spots the two, "Deadpool!" he calls out, "You are one of us!"

"The fuck I am!" Deadpool replies, "I am nothing like Barakapool!"

"Who?" Jackal questions, "Nevermind, what I mean is that you were a part of Weapon X just like us! We could use your partnership!"

"HA, What makes you think I would betray my good friend, Snake, or the great country I live in?" Deadpool answers.

"We'll double what they paid you!" Jackal offers.

"DEAL!" Deadpool replies.

"WHAT!" Snake yells in shock.

"One of my hobbies." Deadpool reminds Snake, "Do we have to turn back to chapter 2?"

"Traitor!" Snake growls pointing his socom at Deadpool.

"Man, if I and a nickle for everytime I've heard that, I would $499.95." Deadpool informs, "Wait, I forgot to add yours, so I would have $500, yay!"

Snake just stands there, "You know what? Fuck it, take him, please god, take him." he replies.

Deadpool teleports up on top of the crate with Jackal and Angel. The front of the crate opens to reveal the new Metal Gear.

"It ends here, Snake!" Jackal states.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.**

* * *

Deadpool stands on the side of New Age.

"Deadpool, I want you to kill Snake." Jackal informs.

There was no response.

"Deadpool?" Jackal questions. He looks over to see Deadpool staring at Angel's chest again.

"Boobies." Deadpool says.

Angel gets an idea, "Deadpool?" she says to him, "If you kill Snake, I might let you play with them."

"Shit just got real!" Deadpool states pulling out his katanas. He teleports back down to Snake.

"Deadpool, we don't have to do this." Snake informs.

"Sorry, Snake." Deadpool replies, "But when a hot piece of ass like that is on the line, fuck friendship!"

Snake pulls out his socom, "Then lets go!" he orders.

Deadpool charges at him head on. Snake fires at him, but Deadpool blocks all the bullets with his katanas. Deadpool stabs in Snake's direction, Snake dodges and upper-cuts him. He grabs Deadpool's arm and flings him to the ground, then stomps on his face. Deadpool swings one of his katanas and cuts Snake's leg. He gets back to his feet and round-house kicks Snake. "Thanks, Chuck Norris." Deadpool says. Deadpool picks Snake back up and prepares to stab him.

"Deadpool, wait!" Snake demands.

"What?" Deadpool questions.

"Uh... It's my turn." Snake states.

"Oh, okay." Deadpool replies, letting him go.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jackal yells.

"Its okay!" Deadpool replies, "Its his turn!"

"Do you even have a brain?" Jackal questions.

"We might find out if this battle has a lot of gore in it!" Deadpool answers.

Snake pulls Deadpool's shot-gun out, while his back was turned. "Deadpool." Snake says to get his attention.

"Yes?" Deadpool says turning around.

Snake fires, blowing a large chunk out of Deadpool's head.

"Does that answer your question, Jackal?" Deadpool asks.

"JUST KILL HIM!" Jackal orders.

Deadpool's head heals back as he slices the gun in two with his katana. Snake pulls out his knife and slices at Deadpool's throat, but it kept healing. Deadpool swings his katanas at him, but dodges both of them.

"Wait, Deadpool!" Snake stops him again, "How about we don't use our weapons."

"Well... I really like using my weapons, but I guess it would be more fun." Deadpool replies, he throws his swords down.

Snake throws his knife down as well. Deadpool teleports behind Snake and puts him in a headlock. Snake come up with a quick idea to get out of it.

"Deadpool... if you... let me go... I'll give you a picture of... Bea Arthur!" Snake tells Deadpool.

"Really?" Deadpool questions, breaking the hold he had over Snake, "Is it pornographic?"

Snake rams his elbow into Deadpool's face, knocking him back. Snake kicks him in the stomach, then knees him in the face. He throws a few punches at Deadpool, but Deadpool catches one of the punches and throws a punch of his own. Snake stumbles back as Deadpool...

**(You know, there's really no reason why we have to make this fight that long, Jonny. We all know that Snake is going to live, he still has to fight Jackal.)**

**(Okay, if that's what you want, Deadpool.)**

Snake is battered and bloody from his long battle with Deadpool.

"Wait, I change my mind! I want to see how I beat the crap out of him!" Deadpool begs.

**(Too Late.)**

"FUCK!" Deadpool yells.

"Finish him off, Deadpool!" Jackal orders.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screams Angel.

"ANGEL!" Jackal yells, "NO! NOT NOW!"

Angel falls into Jackal's arms, "Jackal..." Angel says before her body becomes lifeless.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Deadpool yells falling to his knees, "I was so, maybe gonna score with her!"

"I will have your head, Naomi!" Jackal yells in anger.

"It can't be." Snake says to himself.

"Well, I guess their's no reason we should continue to fight." Deadpool states, "What do ya say, no hard feelings." Deadpool extends his hand to Snake

Snake pulls out his socom and shoots Deadpool in the head.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Deadpool states.

"Snake!" Jackal calls out, "You stood in my way for too long! Prepare to die!" Jackal leaps inside of Metal Gear and enables it.

"I smell a to be continued!" Deadpool states.

**To Be Continued (I knew it!)**

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 11

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.**

* * *

Snake and Deadpool stand before the enabled Metal Gear.

"You're too late, Snake!" Jackal informs form inside Metal Gear, "You can't stop me now!"

The machine takes a step foward.

Snake pulls out Deadpool's stinger and gets out of it's path, but Deadpool just stands.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Deadpool yells, extending his hand.

The large foot of the machine drops down upon him.

"DEADPOOL!" Snake yells.

The foot raises to reveal a large foot-print where Deadpool lays.

"ouch." comes a fainted reply.

Snake aims at Metal Gear and fires, hitting the machine in one of it's legs. Metal Gear was still standing.

The machine opens fire on Snake. Snake is hit in the arm and the side by two bullets, he hides behind a crate. But the crate is soon smashed by the foot of Metal Gear. Snake takes aim and fires again, this time at the torso of the machine. It seems to do some damage, as the machine stumbles back. Snake fires again, it causes more damage. The machine leaps forward, causing a large shake. The shake causes Snake to fall, dropping the stinger. But before Snake could pick it back up, the large foot of Metal Gear is brought down on it. Snake has no other weapon that's strong enough to bring down Metal Gear from a distance. He then decides that he needs to get Deadpool. So, he pulls out a flash grenade and throws it at Metal Gear. When it goes off, he quickly runs over to Deadpool and drags him behind a crate.

"Where did you go?" Jackal questions when he can't spot Snake.

Snake tries to wake up Deadpool, "Wake up!' he orders.

"Sweet titties!" Deadpool says waking up.

"Wha... listen!" Snake growls, "The stinger is destroyed, so I need your help to bring it down."

"Huh, sounds easy enough." Deadpool replies.

"What do you call hard?" Snake questions.

"Watching the Twilight movies." Deadpool answers.

"I swear, if I every find a way to kill you, I will." Snake informs.

"Good to know." Deadpool replies, "Now, what's the plan."

"Okay, I need you to take him from the front." Snake explains.

Deadpool giggles a little with a smile appearing through his mask.

"Then, I'm going to reach around." Snake explains.

Deadpool giggles more, his face now looks like this :3.

"Then you're going to teleport behind him, and we're both gonna take him from the rear." Snake finishes.

Deadpool bursts into laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Snake growls.

"Its nothing." Deadpool replies.

"Let's get to work!" Snake informs.

Deadpool jump out from hiding and charges at Metal Gear, with his katanas drawn. He attacks the machine, while Snake sneaks around to get behind it. Metal Gear fires at Deadpool, he tries to aviod the bullets. He lands on a crate, "HA, you missed!" he mocks. Just then, blood sprays out from a bunch of holes all over Deadpool's body.

"DEADPOOL, NOW!" Snake yells.

Deadpool teleports behind the machine, where he cuts three holes in Metal Gear's back. Snake throws grenades in the holes, then they take cover. The grenades go off inside of the machine, destroying it.

"Its over." Snake states.

"Not quite." Deadpool informs.

All of a sudden, Jackal teleports in front of Snake and kicks him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. He then grabs Deadpool's head and leaps up to ram his knee into Deadpool's face.

"I'll kill you both with my bare hands!" Jackal yells.

"There's always one more boss battle after Metal Gear." Deadpool informs Snake.

"How do you know these things?" Snake questions.

"I've played all of the games." Deadpool answers.

"SHUT UP!" Jackal demands, kicking Deadpool in the face.

"Its over, Jackal." Snake informs, "Metal Gear's gone."

"I don't need Metal Gear!" Jackal replies, "I never needed Metal Gear!"

"What are you talking about?" Snake questions.

"Metal Gear was a cover up!" Jackal answers, "I'm the true weapon of this operation!"

"What?" Snake replies, confused, "You're insane!"

"You see, when I joined Weapon X, I was given powers greater than any of the others." Jackal explains, "Powers that would be used for the government. With these powers, I've slaughtered millions alone."

"Do you have the power to make things explode?" Deadpool asks.

"No." Jackal replies.

"Damn, that would have been cool." Deadpool informs.

"And now, I will use these powers to kill both of you!" Jackal states

"Well, it will have to wait till the next chapter." Deadpool tells Jackal.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jackal orders.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 12

**The next chapter of Metal Gear Merc.**  


* * *

Jackal is preparing to fight Snake and Deadpool.

"Now, prepare to suffer at the hands of a true mutant!" Jackal states.

"Wait, wait, no!" Deadpool replies, "You are not a mutant! You are an abomination, created from the DNA of real mutants, like me!"

**(Deadpool, you're not a mutant either.)**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FAGGOT!" Deadpool yells.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Jackal questions Snake.

"He does that a lot." Snake informs.

"And you know what?" Deadpool continues, "Its people like you that fuck up awesome things, like Weapon X! It was better when there was only ten of us! But now, its been used too many times to even give a fuck anymore! You assholes have to ruin everything. And you know what? I bet your powers aren't even better than mine! Am I right, faggot? Am I right?"

Jackal grabs Deadpool by the throat. His hair becomes roaring flames of fire. His breathe was as cold as ice.

"I just pissed myself!" Deadpool states.

Jackal throws Deadpool to a wall and blasts him with fire. When the flames die down, we see Deadpool burned to a crisp.

"Does anybody else smell bacon?" Deadpool question. He falls to the ground.

Jackal looks at Snake and fires at him. Snake dodges the flames and shoots at him with his socom. Jackal quickly freezes the bullets to where they would shatter.

"You know, if this was a video game, then Jackal would be considered cheap." Deadpool informs.

Jackal picks Deadpool back up and throws him at Snake, knocking him to the ground. Jackal prepares to blast Snake and Deadpool, but Deadpool jumps up with his katanas as Jackal attacks. He spins his kanatas to change the directions of the flames.

Snake is shocked by this, "How is that even possible?" he questions.

"Anything is possible in a fan fic!" Deadpool explains.

Just then, the fire stops. Deadpool stops spinning his katanas to see that Jackal is gone.

"Deadpool, look out!" Snake yells.

Deadpool is struck from behind by Jackal. Jackal turns to Snake and picks him up by the throat. Jackal shoves his fist into Snake's stomach, where in grows freezing cold. Snake cold feel himself growing numb. But before Jackal cold freaze Snake's insides, he is stabbed threw the chest by Deadpool. Jackal throws Snake down, and takes a step backwards. The blade goes deeper in him, he keeps taking steps backwards. He then charges backwards, sending him and Deadpool into a wall. The handle of the katana goes into Deadpool's chest. He then rams the back of his head into Deadpool's, over and over again. His entire body bursts into flames, burning Deadpool behind him. Soon Jackal removes himself from Deadpool's katana. Deadpool's suit was burned off.

"Oh, god!" Snake says when he sees Deadpool, "Dammit, Deadpool!"

"Don't worry." Deadpool informs, "Hey, Jonny, a little help!" A new suit appears on Deadpool.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jackal and Snake yell in shock.

"Damn, I love this job." Deadpool states.

Jackal charges at Deadpool, sending him back into the wall again. Jackal keeps punching him, not going to stop. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Jackal yells. Snake sees one of Deadpool's katanas on the ground, he quickly picks it up. Jackal starts to freeze Deadpool's head.

"I g-g-guess y-you can c-c-c-call t-this a m-mega brain-freeze." Deadpool comments.

Jackal rears back to punch Deadpool again, only to have his head cut off by Snake. Jackal's head falls to the floor, but his body still stands. The body turns around and knees Snake in the stomach. The body grabs Snake by the head, prepare to snap his neck.

"Hey, headless!" Deadpool calls out to the body. He was holding a gun to Jackal's head, "You might want to let him go, if you want to have your head."

"Deadpool, SHOOT HIM!" Snake orders.

Just then, the body teleports behind Deadpool and rams his hand through Deadpool's chest. Deadpool drops Jackal's head. The body then remove's his hand and elbows Deadpool in the side of the head. The body picks up Jackal's head and puts it back on.

"Deadpool, you idiot!" Snake yells, "The head was controlling the body! You should have killed him!"

"Oooh." Deadpool replies.

Jackal cracks his neck, "How stupid are you?" he questions Deadpool.

"I don't know." Deadpool replies.

Jackal rams his foot into Deadpool's face. Snake quickly stabs Jackal in the arm with the katana, and pins him to the wall. Deadpool grabs his sword and does the same.

"Its over, Jackal!" Snake informs, pulling his socom out and pointing it at Jackal's head, "You can't get away!"

Jackal's face grows worried, "I can feel it." he states.

"Feel what?" Snake questions.

"The plague that travels threw my veins." Jackal answers.

"You said Naomi did this, did she inject you and your team with something called FOXDIE?" Snake questions.

Jackal smiles, "She's done the same to you, hasn't she?" he replies.

"Is that why you betrayed the government?" Snake asks.

"The reason we betrayed the government..." Jackal starts to explain.

"Will be told in the next chapter." Deadpool states.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 13

**The final chapter of Metal Gear Merc.**

* * *

Snake and Deadpool prepare to hear Jackal's story.

"Me and the others worked with the government for ten years." Jackal informs, "And a few years ago, they brought a new doctor into the field."

"Naomi." Snake states.

"Yes." Jackal replies, "She was in charge of testing our bodies. The healing factor we were given, had some down-falls to it. She studied us, she was hired to find a solution for the problem. But she saw her chance to take out all who stood in her way. She created a new brand of FOXDIE, one that couldn't be stopped by our healing factors. Soon, her plans became clear to us, when people started to drop dead."

We see Deadpool eating a bag of popcorn, while Jackal tells the story.

"We questioned her about it, and she came clean." Jackal continues, "She told us that there was a cure, but it belonged to the president. We didn't believe her, we thought it was a trick to get us to turn on the government. So, we went to tell our leaders of her plan, only for them to tell us that she telling the truth about the cure. And that we were not important enough to receive it."

"Don't you just love exposition?" Deadpool comments.

"We couldn't believe what we heard. The ones that needed us the most, were saying that we weren't important enough for the cure. Then and there, we decided we weren't going to be used by the government anymore. And thus, New Age was born."

"EX-PO-SI-TION, EX-PO-SI-TION, E.X.P.O.S.-I.T.I.O.N!" Deadpool sings.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Jackal yells, then continues, "We stole the plans for their model Metal Gear. We only needed it to cover up the truth, that I was the true weapon. We demanded that we were payed, $200,000,000, and the cure for FOXDIE."

"So, that's why you betrayed the government." Snake says, "Because you felt they betrayed you."

"THEY DID!" Jackal yells, "And their willing to do the same to you!"

Deadpool sighs, "You know, that FOXDIE is really taking a while to take affect." he comments, "Well, knowing The Jonny T Factor, he's about ready to end this in about, 3, 2, 1."

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jackal roars, as FOXDIE finishes him off.

"You never let me down, Jonny." Deadpool says.

Jackal's head drops down. Snake checks for a pulse, which was not there.

Snake contacts Campbell on his codec, "Colonel, is everything he said true?" he demands to know.

"*Sigh*, Yes it is." Campbell replies, "I'm sorry, Snake."

"So, there's been a cure this entire time." Snake says, "And the president is keeping it to himself."

"Snake, you know that the president is very important." Campbell informs, "There's a limit to the cure. We've tried to locat Naomi, but she's gone into hiding."

Snake ends the transmission.

Deadpool pulls his swords from Jackal lifeless body, "Huh, these babies need a good polishing." he states, looking at the blood stains on the swords.

"Let's get out of here." Snake says to Deadpool.

When Snake reaches the exit, he turns to look at Deadpool. Deadpool was carrying Angel's body. "Put her down." Snake orders.

"Oh, come on!" Deadpool begs.

"Put her down!" Snake repeats.

"Fine!" Deadpool replies, tossing the body to the side.

They exit the base, and head towards the beach. When they arrive, they are greeted by Otacon sitting in a boat.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Otacon questions.

"Yeah, we're fine." Snake answers, as he climbs aboard the boat.

"So, we meet at last, nerd." Deadpool greets Otacon.

"Oh god." Otacon says to himself, as Deadpool moves towards.

Deadpool stops in front, he stares Otacon in the eyes. "Wade T. Wilson, nice to meet ya." Deadpool says, extending his hand.

"Oh, uh... Hal Emmrich." Ocaton replies, shaking Deadpool's hand.

"So, you got any snacks on this thing?" Deadpool questions.

"Oh... yeah, I thought you guys would be hungry so there's food below deck." Otacon replies. Snake comes up to Otacon and hand him a beer, "That's okay, Snake." Otacon states, "I don't drink."

"Well start." Snake orders, "It's gonna be a long trip back with this idiot."

"Hey!" Deadpool calls from below deck, "Chimichangas!"

Snake, Deadpool, and Otacon travel back to land. Deadpool returns to his warehouse, where he blows the money he was paid on even more stupid things. Snake vows to never work with the merc again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. I had alot of fun writing it. But, although the story is over, Deadpool has a quick thing he wants to share on the next page. Please Review.**


End file.
